Overjoyed
by Sunnyx3
Summary: "Maybe if you hold me baby, let me come over. I will tell you secrets nobody knows. I cannot overstate it. I will be overjoyed." She just stands there and listen to your voice. By now, you are sure, you've never been happier than in this moment. I suck at summaries. Story is better, promise!
1. Chapter 1

** AU: Hey guys! This is my newest fanfiction about brittana. I hope you like it! I'd love to read your feedback and I apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language and I had a beta for this, so I hope everything's okay so far! Love you 3 And Sammy? Thanks for all :***

_You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on _

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong _

You take a large sip of your beer. Slowly you begin to see everything twice. If only Brittany would know how right she is with her words. You look over to the stage, where the blonde is holding the microphone tightly between her hands. She's looking over the crowd while she's singing.

You've seen her many times already, up there on the stage. The first time you heard this certain blonde with ocean blue eyes humming a song, her voice was holding something magical. But as often as you've seen her, you've seen this blonde young man, too, and you suppose it's her boyfriend.

It's not that you hate him. Why so? He never really gave you a reason. But his big mouth and this freaking chamin' smile… Well, you just couldn't stand him.

Your vision is blurry and your eyes are glassy when Quinn appears next to you. She sits down on a chair and greets you. „Hey." Her eyes wander over your face and you know, that she knows how drunk you already are.

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine _

_Valentine _

„What do you want, Fabgay?", you growl. She bothers you. All you want right now is to listen to Brittanys voice without being distracted.

„You're drunk", she says and tries to get your glass. But you're fast. You grab the cold drink and take another sip. „I dare you to try and take it away from me", you hiss. „It's mine."

„Santana!", she warns you. Her voice is thin and sharp. „Gimme your glass and let me get you home. It's pointless."

„Do you know what's pointless?", you growl again. This is the first time you look her in the eyes. „My fuckin' life!"

„If you keep drinking like this then yes, it will be. Please, let me help you", your best friend begs.

You snort. „Pssh, you can't help me. Nobody can."

Quinn is following your glance and looks straight to the stage.

_You make me _

_Feel like I'm living a _

_Teenage dream _

„Pointless", you mumble again. You follow Brittanys glance and see her boyfriend standing in front of the stage. He has his arms crossed in front of his chest and watches Brittany with a soft smile. Theres a rose in his hand and you shake your head. „So freaking charmin'."

„You know, back then you were like him", you can hear Quinn say. Her voice is softer than before and you can feel her looking at you.

„Yeah, back then", you whisper. „But it will never be like this again."

That's when you hear someone yelling ‚Boo' over and over again. You turn your head just to see some guys sitting at at table in the corner of the bar. As far as you can tell they're all football players. One of the guys is holding up his glass while yelling ‚Boo' again.

He laughs and shows Brittany his thumb down.

„What the fuck?", you mumble under your breath.

Brittany's still standing on stage, but her voice is getting lower and lower until she stops singing and watches them with glassy eyes. You were raging now and without even thinking about it you stood up.

„Where are you going?", Quinns voice sounds harsh and she starts to panic.

But you didn't care. Nobody would treat Brittany like this. And if her boyfriend isn't tough enough to protect his girlfriend, then it's your task. You would never let her get hurt and you don't even know why.

„Hey", your voice interrupts the group of football players. „You!", angry as you are, you're pointing with your finger at this ugly, fat, young man. He watches you with a lopsided grin. „Uh la, la", he winks at you. You feel like you're throwing up within seconds. Even if he would be the last man on earth, you wouldn't let him touch you.

You push him against the bench he's sitting on. His eyes are getting bigger and he stands up. „What the fuck are you doing, girl?!", he growls.

„That's a question I should ask you, dumbass!", you answer him.

„What's your problem, sweety?" He grins at you.

„_You_ are my problem", you tell him honestly. „You and your fuckin' family of apes."

His buddies let out an impressed ‚Ohhh', then they start laughing.

Meanwhile the other guests took notice of your little fight. They're watching you and even the music stopped playing. In the corner of your eyes, you can see Quinns scared face.

„What now?", he asks you cheeky and takes a step towards you. „Do you really believe that there's a chance you're stronger than me?"

You shove him back another time and he's getting more angry than before. A fact you are enjoying.

„Mhhh", you hum. „Do I? Guess so", you tease him.

„Santana!", Quinn tries to get your attention but you ignore her.

„Oh puh-lease", he breathes. „Don't tell me you liked this slut?"

That's it. He hasn't even said the word when your fist hit his face. _Hard_.

A sharp pain is making it's way up your arm while the man in front of you stumbles back and the table behind him breaks under his weigh.

You guess it's the owner of this bar who suddenly appears. He and some of his colleqes grab this man by the shoulders and make him and his friends leave the bar. When he returns, the man with the mohawk gives you his attention.

„Are you crazy?", he wants to know.

„What?", you roll your eyes. „He has started this!"

„_You've_ started this fight. _You _hit him first! I should've thrown you out, too!"

„Then why're you not doing it?"

He watches you some minutes intently, then he shrugs his right shoulder. „I needed a reason to throw him out a long time ago. Karofsky's a bad guy and he causes me so much trouble. I'm glad I could finally throw him out. So thank you."

You raise your eyebrow and he laughs. „I'm Puck."

He reaches out his hand and you shake it. „Santana."

„Are you fuckin' crazy?" It's Quinn. She sounds really angry and when she crosses her arms in front of her chest and snorts, you know she is. „He could've killed you!"

„Calm down, Fabgay", you shrug and roll your eyes. „He wouldn't because he's a total loser. He would never have the balls to touch me."

„You know what, Santana?", you're a little bit scared when Quinn speaks again. Her voice is thin and so small, you barely hear her. And you know that she's going to explode. „Fuck you. I am so sick and tired of your attitude."

You open your mouth to protest, but Quinn raises her hand and stops you. „Forget it, okay? I'm going home."

Quinn turns on her heels and leaves the bar. You're watching her with an open mouth and throw your head back. „Quinn", you whine. „Oh, come on!"

But Quinn's long gone.

You roll your eyes and turn to Puck. He seems a bit surprised about your little fight. You guess he didn't expected Quinn to be so aggressive and loud. You didn't expected her, either. You sigh. „I should follow her. See you."

In the corner of your eyes, you can see Brittanys impressed face. But there's also concern in it and you know that she somehow cares about you. It makes you proud of what you've done for her, when her boyfriend wasn't brave enough to help her. Instead he just stands next to her, his arm around her waist and hugs her tightly like he's scared she could run away.

It's hard for you to walk straight when you leave the bar. The alcohol makes it so much harder. Cold wind is hitting you in your face and your stomach begins to growl. You begin to see everything twice again while you're searching for Quinn.

But you can't find her.

„Quinn!", you shout. Some of the other people on the street are watching you but you don't give a fuck. You glare at them and make your way down the street. You're calling her name again and again but you don't get an answer.

When you get around the next corner, something hits you hard in your face. You stumble backwards and fall to the ground. The last thing you can see, before everything goes black, is Karofskys face and his lopsided grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, how do you like my story this far?**  
**FYI, English is not my first language. I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

You have a really bad headache. It feels like your head is going to explode.

You're feeling sick, like you have to throw up within seconds. You're praying not to.

Slowly the memories from last night are coming back into your mind.

The bar. Brittany. This guy. You're sure you've broken his nose but you're not sorry. He deserved it.

And of course Karfosky, who had knocked you out after you've left the bar.

„Ugh", a deep groan leaves your mouth. Everything hurts. It was a matter of time until some guy would punch you back. Most of the time, the guys just watch you in disbelieve after you went all Lima Heights on them. But not Karofsky.

„Are you in pain?"

It's a familiar voice. You wince. You panic. And you open your eyes. As fast as you can, you jump off of the couch. Your hand finds its way to your head when you begin to see everything twice, again. You're getting a bad feeling. You're pretty sure though, that you're soon crashing to the ground. „Fuck." You're falling.

You thought you would fall. But there're two hands, grabbing your waist before you hit the ground. They're holding you safe and lead you back down on the couch.

„Hey, be careful." It's still the same person, but something in their voice changed. Her voice is softer. She's concerned about you and you hear it in her voice.

„You shouldn't move so fast."

You're still sceptic. And you're slowly open your eyes again. When you turn your head, you're looking into the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen. And you've seen these eyes already. They're Brittanys. „Brittany?", you whisper. She smiles and nods her head. „Hi", she whispers back. Her hand is resting on top of your knee while she's studying your face. „How are you?"

And you can see it in her eyes. She's worried. She's unsure and she's here.

But why's she here? You let your eyes wander through the room. This wasn't your living room. This wasn't your flat at all. Where are you?

You can feel the heat of her body against yours and you can't take your eyes off of her hand which is resting on your knee.

„To be honest, I'm feeling like shit", you inform her.

Brittany offers you a small smile and nods. „Understandable."

There's a brief silence lying between the both of you and you try to ignore the way she looks at you. It doesn't makes you uncomfortable, but at the same time you're feeling like you should say or do something. But you don't know what.

„We were on our way home", she suddenly starts. „You were lying on the ground and the nearer we got, the better I could see that it was you, who was lying there. At first, Sam and me thought about calling an ambulance but after taking a better look at you, we decided against it. Sam carried you all the way home."

Sam. Who's Sam? You guess it's her blonde, male friend. Who was standing in front of the stage with a rose in his hands. Yeah. Maybe he's her boyfriend. You nod.

„Do you know what happened?"

And then everything comes back into your mind. You're starting to get angry. Again.

„Sure", you groan. You jump off of the couch, grab your jacket and search for the door. You had to go. „Karofsky knocked me down. When I see him the next time I'm going all lima heights over him again and again until he wishes he had never met me.

Your can feel your head aching again. „Ugh", you groan and your hand finds the spot where your head aches.

„Where are you going?", Brittany jumps off of the couch and grabs your wrist.

You wince at her touch and you gasp.

„Home", you say and start to panic. As fast as possible your eyes are searching for the door.

„But-"

„Don't", you beg. Your voice softer than before. „I'm not feeling well. I just want to go home."

„Be careful. Please."

She lets go of your wrist and you walk towards the door. Fast. That's when you crash into some blonde guy, who appears through another door.

„What the fuck? Open your eyes, you moron!", you hiss at him. He holds his hands up in defense. Before he can say anything, you open the door and leave.

You thought you will feel better as soon as you left the house. Yet you don't.

To be honest, the sun is shining way to bright and the cars are way to loud. Every now and then you're holding your head while you try to find out where you are.

You don't even know this part of New York. And you don't want to ask someone.

You sigh. There's no way you would call Quinn or go back upstairs and ask Brittany.

She might be angry about you for leaving her without a _‚thank you for picking me up of the street' _or _‚sorry'. _

You reach for a cigarette. Maybe that would calm you down a bit. You take a deep breath in and out and try to forget the pain for a moment.

You've never thought that last night would end like this. Yet you woke up on Brittanys couch with her sitting next to you. You can't forget the look she gave you. It warms your heart and makes it beat faster.

Nobody had looked at you like this since, well, since months. Brittany reminded you of someone.

And she scared you. There was something in her eyes, what had scared you. You're craving for someone like her, yet you don't know what to do. She's just a girl you've met

in a bar. No. She's not just a girl. She's somehow special to you.

_God_, you've beaten the shit out of Karofsky for her. He could have killed you.

So instead of walking home, you're still sitting here in front of her house, smoking your cigarette and thinking about the last hours.

Your eyes wander through the neighbarhood and you wonder which way you have to go to get home. Finally you stand up, reach for your mobile phone and localize yourself.

You're surprised that Brittanys home isn't that far away from yours, still you'd never been here.

It takes you another thirty minutes and two cigarettes until you're home.

When you enter your apartment, you can hear the television in the living room and the water tap in the kitchen. You guess your best friend is already awake. Maybe she just woke up and makes herself breakfast like every sunday morning.

You take off your jacket, put the keys on the sideboard and enter the kitchen. Then you take a seat and watch Quinn silently. She must have heard you. There's no way she didn't. You quess she's still angry, when she doesn't turn around to look at you.

„Morning", you breathe. Fighting with Quinn isn't something you like. Back in High School you used to fight a lot. She was ripping your hair, you pushed her against the lockers. It was an up and down. But some years ago, Quinn and you started to become best friends. She was there for you when you were feeling sick and she was there, when you've lost an important person. That day changed everything.

„Morning", she suddenly answers. You're surprised but stay quiet. After a while she clears her throat. „Where were you?"

For a moment you don't know what to say. You think about ways to explain her that you weren't at someones house having unimportant sex with them. You think about a way, she would believe you. You think about a way to tell her that it wasn't clever from you to start a fight with Karofsky and you think about all of these ways without telling her that you're sorry.

„Away", you finally manage to say.

„Away?", she snorts. She shakes her head in disbelieve and crosses her arms in front of her chest. When she turns to you, her face changes within seconds. At first she looks angry but then she starts to panic. „Oh my god, Santana!"

She makes her way towards you and gets on her knees. „What happened to you?"

You're somewhat surprised about her reaction and your eyes widen. Something about her makes you start to panic, too. Her hand softly touches your cheek and you flinch at it.

„Don't", you beg her.

„Santana", her voice is getting softer. „What the hell happened to you?"

„It was Karofsky", you start to get angry again. „After you left the bar, I left it, too. He waited for me behind the next corner and then he knocked me down and everything went black. This fucking asshole."

She looks shocked, like she can't believe what you just said. And from time to time you can tell that she wants to hit you, too, for being so stupid. And even if she's worried about you, you know that she wishes she could tell you how stupid you were.

Yet she don't. Instead she lets out a deep breath.

„You still haven't told me where you were last night, Santana."

Usually you would have left the kitchen. You would have left it and told her that it's none of her business. But not today. You kind of want to tell her where you were. Just because you still can't believe it yourself.

„I was at Brittanys", you finally let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

„You were at Brittanys?"

You nod. „Yeah. That blonde girl from the bar. She and her boyfriend were on their way home when they found me. Sam, her boyfriend, carried me all the way home."

„They didn't call an ambulance?"

„Nope", you shake your head. „They didn't."

„That's so irresponsible", Quinn sounds angry. She gets up and watches you intently. Without saying a word, she takes ice out of the fridge, puts it into a towel and gives it to you. „You should put this on your right eye. It doesn't look that good."

Silently you reach for the towel and do what she said.

„Are you hungry?" she asks you. „I could make some toast for you if you want?"

„I'm starving", you nod.

„I'm sorry I left", she suddenly says while making you toast. You can tell by her voice that it's also not that easy for her to apologize. And you know, that deep down Quinn also wants you to apologize.

„It's okay", you shrug. „It's not your fault that I kicked his ass."

She offers you a small smile, then she tells you that she jumps under the shower and will be back soon.

After Quinn left, you decide to watch yourself in the mirror.

When you see yourself in the mirror, you're shocked. You take a step back and your eyes widen. It wasn't as bad as you thought. It still hurts you. You have a black eye and there's also a cut on your lip. Still not that bad as your black eye.

You turn on your heels and enter your room to change your clothes. Then you go back to the living room, sit down on the couch and turn on the Tv.

After Quinn gets back, she sits down, too. She asks you some questions, you don't want to answer. When she gets it, she stays silent the rest of the day and so do you.


End file.
